United Nationalist Alliance
|seats2_title = Senate seats |seats2 = |seats3_title = Termination Team seats |seats3 = | seats4_title = Premierships | seats4 = | seats5_title =Mayors | seats5 = | seats6_title =Vice Mayors | seats6 = | seats7_title =Councilors | seats7 = | seats8_title =District Councilors | seats8 = | international = None | website = }} The United Nationalist Alliance (UNA) is a political party in the Philippines. It was created as a multi-party electoral alliance replacing the former United Opposition (UNO) coalition for the 2013 midterm elections. Then it was launched as full political party on July 1, 2015 by Jejomar Binay for his candidacy in the upcoming 2016 presidential election. The acronym "UNA" spells out "una" (Tagalog for "first"); compare the group's older acronym "UNO" ( Spanish for "one"). History Early Formation, 2013 elections (2012-2015) The Pwersa ng Masang Pilipino (PMP), headed by former president Joseph Estrada, and the Partido Demokratiko Pilipino-Lakas ng Bayan (PDP-Laban), headed by Vice President Jejomar Binay, signed a coalition agreement on April 4, 2012 for the 2013 elections, forming the United Nationalist Alliance (UNA). The two parties were formerly partners in the United Opposition in the 2007 election, and Estrada and Binay were running mates during the 2010 presidential election. Aquilino Pimentel III, PDP-Laban president, has stated that the UNA's senatorial slate is now more than twelve members and is in the process of trimming down; he had also expressed reservations on the inclusion of Juan Miguel Zubiri, of whom he had won an election protest after the 2007 election. On March 2014, Binay resign as Chairman of PDP-Laban, as result the PMP party the only primary party of UNA banner. Binay's Presidential Bid (2015-present) On July 1, 2015, Binay relaunches the United Nationalist Alliance as the major opposition party at the Makati Colosseum in Makati City days after he resigned from the Cabinet of President Noynoy Aquino , despite the absence of Manila Mayor Joseph Estrada which become neutral due to Sen. Grace Poe-Llamanzares possible presidential bid.http://www.gmanetwork.com/news/story/513906/news/nation/una-kicks-off-party-launch-sans-erap Coalition members Mainstream party members (Founding Party) Current *Bagumbayan–Volunteers for a New Philippines (New Nation-VNP) (since 2012) *National Unity Party (Garcia wing) (since 2013) *Nationalist People's Coalition (Sotto wing) (since 2013) *Nacionalista Party (Marcos wing) (since 2013) *Lakas-CMD (since 2013) Former *Partido Demokratiko Pilipino-Lakas ng Bayan (PDP-Laban) (2012-March 7, 2014) *Pwersa ng Masang Pilipino (PMP) (from 2012-July 1, 2015) Affiliated local parties *Asenso Manileño (Progress for Manilans) - Manila *Kabalikat ng Bayan sa Kaunlaran (Partners of the Nation for Progress) - Manila *One Cebu - Cebu *Padayon Pilipino (Filipinos Ahead) - Misamis Oriental and Cagayan de Oro City *Partido Magdiwang (Magdiwang Party) - San Juan City *Partido Navoteño (Party of the People of Navotas) - Navotas City *People's Champ Movement - Sarangani *Team Binay - Makati City *Timpuyog ti Baguio (Baguio Alliance) - Baguio City *Timawa - Iloilo City *Padayon Pilipino (PDP) - Cagayan de Oro *Ugyon Kita Capiz (UK CAPIZ) - Capiz *Abyan Ilonggo - Iloilo *Bukidnon Paglaum Party (BPP) - Bukidnon *Alliance of Parties for Progress - Zamboanga del Norte *Biskeg - Pangasinan *Bagong Lakas ng Nueva Ecija (BALANE) - Nueva Ecija *Kambilan - Pampanga *Partido Magdalo - Cavite *Team Un1ty - Quezon City (District 1) Senatorial candidates On 3 May 2012, Zubiri took an oath to become a member of the PMP; Estrada and Binay were optimistic that Pimentel and Zubiri will be able to reconcile their differences prior to the start of the campaign. On 10 May 2012, UNA announced its first five senatorial candidates: re-electionist Sens. Aquilino Pimentel III and Gregorio Honasan, Representatives Jack Enrile and JV Ejercito, and 2010 senatorial candidate Joey de Venecia. On 11 June 2012, UNA formally included Zubiri in its line-up, together with Cebu Governor Gwendolyn Garcia and Zambales Representative Mitos Magsaysay. On 28 June 2012, Pimentel officially declined his spot in the UNA line-up, citing Zubiri's continued inclusion in it. The UNA announced on August that former senators Richard Gordon and Ernesto Maceda were a part of their ticket, and that Senator Loren Legarda would be one of the last three candidates yet to be named in their ticket. UNA spokesperson JV Bautista also said that Pimentel has taken a leave of absence as PDP-Laban's presidency, and that PDP-Laban will not be in Pimentel's certificate of nomination as the latter is running under the Liberal Party. However, Pimentel denied that he took a leave of absence from the PDP-Laban presidency. On the first day of filing of certificates of candidacies, senatorial nominees of UNA filed theirs at the Commission on Elections national offices at Intramuros. Joey de Venecia withdrew from the election as he cited his business endeavors as reasons for his withdrawal; speculation was rife when Lorenzo Tañada III was one of the persons considered to fill in de Venecia's slot in the ticket, but Binay disclosed that Tañada was not in their choices "any more." On October 4, UNA announced that Binay's daughter Nancy was their 12th nominee. On 21 February 2013, UNA dropped Francis Escudero, Loren Legarda and Grace Poe from their senatorial slate as a result of their non-attendance in their political rallies. Ticket for 2016 * Jonathan Guevarra * Leona Lewis * Emily Osment See also * Genuine Opposition * Koalisyon ng Nagkakaisang Pilipino * Laban ng Makabayang Masang Pilipino * Puwersa ng Masa * Team PNoy References External links * * *The Evolution of UNA Category:Political parties in Alodia Category:Conservative parties in the Philippines Category:2012 establishments in the Philippines Category:2013 elections in the Philippines Category:Political party alliances in the Philippines Category:Populism Category:Political parties established in 2012